Disney & Dreamworks Academy
by nana mizuki nadeshko sakura
Summary: Jack y Elsa serán compañeros de clase, ambos inician su relación de una manera muy fea, pero con el tiempo ambos empezarán a sentir algo más, Elsa esta dispuesta a aprender a controlar sus poderes, pero en esta ocasión tendrá ayuda de muchos amigos. Muchos personajes tanto de Disney como de dreamworks.
1. Primer día

**Bueno este es el segundo fic Jelsa que escribo espero que sea de su agrado y a los que leen mi fic de hijos del invierno esta es una de las ideas que les comente espero que este fic también sea de su agrado.**

**Frozen ni Rise of the guardians me pertenece.**

* * *

Me encontraba parada frente a la gran reja color negro, con todas mis maletas; no se que rayos haca ahí, había estado sola durante casi diez años y ahora tenía que venir a la escuela a socializar con gente nueva, era un asco en eso.

La reja tenía el escudo de la escuela en letras doradas; D&D, Disney and Dreamworks Academy, era un colegio de elite, al cual asistían toda clase de criaturas mágicas, princesa, brujas, hechiceros, etc.

Era muy molesto que mis tíos de Corona no se hubieran tomado la menor molestia de preguntarme si quería asistir a la escuela, ellos no tuvieron que preguntarle dos veces a Anna, su sueño siempre fui venir a la escuela con las demás personas, ya que ambas habíamos sido educados cabe recalcar que por separado, en casa, exhale con cansancio.

—Estoy muy emocionada, ya quiero entrar y conocer a todo el mundo— la emoción de Anna era inmensa, ella se encontraba bajando sus maletas de la camioneta.

Cuando término se acercó a mi lado, me miro con una gran sonrisa y empezamos a caminar dentro del campus, el edificio del colegio se asemejaba demasiado a un gigantesco castillo, mientras caminábamos por el camino empedrado, vimos a demasiados jóvenes de todas clases, riendo, jugando y haciendo algunas bromas; los ojos de Anna se iluminaron.

—Si quieres ve a hacer amigos, yo iré a registrarnos y averiguar cual es nuestra habitación— le dije con dulzura.

—En serio— me pregunto con emoción.

Asentí, Anna me dejo sus maletas y salió disparada hacia el patio junto con los demás adolescentes; mientras que yo llevaba dos maletas grandes y dos bolsas de mano igualmente grandes, Anna llevaba cuatro maletas grandes, dos bolsas de manó chicas y dos medianas.

Trate de acomodar todas las maletas para poder llevarlas hasta la oficina de administración.

—!Cuidado!— escuche que alguien gritaba detrás de mi.

Pero cuando trate de voltear, para poder ver el peligro, fue demasiado tarde, algo realmente pesado me tiro al suelo, provocando que me golpeara con todas las maletas, una de ellas se abrió, me dolía todo el cuerpo, me levanté con dificultad; vi aún chico de cabellos blancos tratando de levantarse, llevaba unas audífonos, los cuales ahora estaban en el suelo al igual que su patineta y su mochila se había abierto provocando que su contenido cayera al suelo.

Le extendí mi mano para tratar de ayudarlo, pero el sólo me miro con enojo.

—¿Qué acaso eras una idiota?— el tipo me estaba gritando, y yo sólo trate de ayudarlo — No viste que venía patinando, te tenías que quitar del camino.—

—Tu eres el tonto, llevabas puestos tus audífonos y no escuchaste cuando te dijeron cuidado y además hay un camino para la patinetas— estaba alzando la voz y había insultado al chico, tal vez no era la mejor manera para expresarse y menos viniendo de una princesa, pero este chico me había hecho enojar.

—Tu eres la tonta aqui, ¿Acaso no sabes con quien estas hablando?—

—No me interesa saberlo, eres un malcriado y un maleducado—

Nieve empezó a caer a nuestro alrededor, me tenía que calmar; respire profundamente, ignore al muchacho y empece a recoger el contenido de la maleta, el joven hizo lo mismo con el contenido de su mochila.

Me levanté del suelo sacudiendo mi ropa, había encontrado una cuerda entre las cosas que habían salido de la maleta, así que amarré todas la maletas en fila y me fui del lugar.

Cuando llegue a la oficina de de administración, deje acomodadas las maletas en la sala de la recepción, me acerque al escritorio de la secretaria; era una mujer algo robusta, con un lunar debajo de la boca, su cabello era gris y estaba peinado hacia arriba, sus labios eran rojos al igual que su suéter, llevaba unos lentes de armazón negro, puntiagudos de los lados; mr acerque a su escritorio, alzó su mirada, me vio con fastidio.

—¿Qué desea?— su voz era algo ronca y aguda a la vez.

—Mi nombre es Elsa de Arendelle, he venido por el paquete de registro de mi hermana y mío— conteste algo nerviosa.

—Trajiste tu papeleo— me dijo con fastidio.

—Claro— saque dos folders de mi bolsa y se los entregue.

Ella los tomo y los ojeo.

—Esta bien, pasa al segundo pisó, la tercera puerta a la derecha, ahí estará alguien que te dará los paquetes de ambas, un recorrido y todo lo que necesites para el inicio de clases—

—Muchas gracias—

Subí al segundo piso y toque la tercera puerta.

—Adelante— una voz alegre y cantarina salió de la habitación.

—Permiso—

Al entrar me encontré con una mujer, alta de cabellos negros azulados, tenía un vestido azul con algunos detalles en amarillo y unos tacones negros, su ojos se iluminaron y me dio una radiante sonrisa.

—Soy Dory, la consejera escolar y soy la encargada de las bienvenidas y recorridos del colegio— me extendió la mano y la estreche.

— Soy Elsa de Arendelle—

—Es hora de iniciar el recorrido—

Me tomó del brazo y me jalo fuera de la habitación.

—Pero mis maletas—

—No te preocupes, alguien se encargara de llevarlas a tu habitación—

Dory me llevo por todo el campus del colegio, había tiendas de ropa, de comida, cafeterías, etc. También me di cuenta de que Dory tenía memoria de corto lapso, ya que durante la mayor parte del recorrido me preguntaba por mi nombre, y luego me llevaba a ver los mismos lugares, una y otra vez; hasta que por fin me llevo a mi habitación la cual compartiría con Anna.

Dory me dejo frente a la puerta, y se despidió de mi; Abrí la puerta, adentro era como un pequeño departamento, una cocina pequeña, al igual que el comedor, una sala de estar pequeña, dos habitaciones cada una con su baño, la cocina estaba equipado con lo más nuevo; Las maletas estaban en la sala.

Me dirijo hacia las habitaciones, ambas tenían una cama, dos mesa de noche a lado de la cama, un escritorio con una lámpara, un gran armario y dos ventanas, pero en una de las habitaciones entraba más luz que en la otra; decidí tomar la habitación más oscura, lleve mis maletas a mi habitación y mientras desempacaba mis cosas me di cuenta de una extraña maleta negra, era pequeña y alargada, cuando la abrí vi un báculo, partido a la mitad, una de las mitades parecía un gran signo de pregunta, el interior estaba forrado de terciopelo, lo cerré y me fui a la sala, luego terminaría de desempacar.

Me senté en el sillón de cuero blanco, dos paquetes se encontraban en la pequeña mesa de centro, de vidrio negro que se encontraba en medio de la sala, tome el que decía mi nombre y lo abrí.

Adentro venían los libros y libretas de cada asignatura, mi uniforme el cual era una falda rojo vino, una blusa polo color blanca de manga larga, un blazer azul y una corbata igual mente roja.

Elsa, y si hacemos un muñeco  
Ven vamos a jugar.

Busque mi celular dentro de mi bolsa, ese era el tono de Anna, en cuanto lo encontré respondí.

—Elsa, me puedes venir a buscar, estoy cerca de una cafetería, pero no se cuál es nuestra habitación—

—Claro, ya voy —

Me levanté del sofá, tome las llaves de el cuarto y salí de este; pero al salir de la habitación me lleve una desagradable sorpresa, el chico de cabellos blancos que había sido muy grosero conmigo se encontraba saliendo de la habitación de enfrente; me miro con enojo.

—Así que no sólo tengo que soportar el perder mi báculo, si no que ahora resulta que eres mi vecina— me dijo con enojo.

Pero espera el había dicho que perdió un báculo, sonreí triunfantemente.

—De casualidad tu báculo, no viene en una especie de maleta negra alargada—pregunte con curiosidad.

—Si, ¿por qué?— su emoción estaba mezclada con miedo.

—Yo la tengo—

—Entonces entregármela— me dijo autoritariamente.

Además de ser un grosero, ahora me exigía a mi, la princesa Elsa y futura reina de Arendelle, le sonreí con dulzura.

—Claro que te la voy a entregar, sólo te pido una cosa a cambio— le dije con dulzura.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?— me pregunto con cansancio.

—Una disculpa sincera y de rodillas por favor—

El chico me miro con enojo, se puso de rodillas frente a mi y me dio una sonrisa forzada.

—Lamento haber chocado contigo—

—Esa disculpa ni tu te la crees, iré a buscar a mi hermana y cuando regrese escuchare tu disculpa—

Deje al chico de rodillas y salí del edificio; Encontré a Anna en una mesa, afuera de la cafetería, cuando me vio se acercó a mi y me abrazo.

Después de la fallida prueba de coronación que hicieron mis tíos del reino de corona, en la cual desgraciadamente mis poderes se salieron de control, provocando que congelara medio castillo; mis tíos buscaron ayuda de unos trolls, los cuales explicaron que el amor me ayudaría a descongelar las cosas, Anna me ayudo con ello y desde entonces somos más unidas, aún me costaba controlarme, socializar y aunque prefería usar mis guantes Anna me lo había prohibido.

Cuando llegamos al edificio en donde se encontraba nuestra habitación, no vi al chico de cabellos blancos por ningún lado, creo que el báculo no era tan importante para el.

Anna entro con emoción a la habitación-departamento, le indique cual sería su habitación, se decepciono de que no pudiéramos dormir juntas, pero aún no estaba lista para eso, se retiró a desempacar, yo hice lo mismo, tocaron la puerta, Anna corrió a abrirla y resulto ser la compañía de mudanzas que traían algunas de nuestras cosa, las recibimos y continuamos con nuestra labor de desempacar.

A las 7:30pm ya tenía la cena listas, no podía decir que era una cocinera excelente pero había tenido algunas clases de cocina, además ayudo que el refrigerador estuviera lleno de comida, Anna y yo nos sentamos a comer juntas, cosa que no pasaba desde hace años, Anna estaba tan emocionada que no sabía ni que decir.

La alenté a que me contara su día, el cual parecía haber sido entretenido, conoció a mucha gente, cuando terminamos la cena ambas nos sentamos en la sala, Anna abrió su paquete, cuando vio el uniforme grito de emoción.

— Lo único que no me agrada es que no podré estudiar en el mismo salón que tu— me dijo con un puchero de niña pequeña.

Me reí suavemente.

— No te preocupes, alguna clase nos tocará juntas.—

Anna me abrazó fuertemente, cosa que hacia muy seguido.

—Por favor nunca te vuelvas a encerrar–

Lo que dijo me sorprendió, la abrce de vuelta.

—Nunca volverá a pasar—

Así nos quedamos largó rato hasta que mi pequeña hermana se durmió, la lleve a su habitación, en cuanto cerré la puerta de su habitación, tocaron la puerta principal, corri a abrirla y en cuanto lo hice parado frente a la puerta estaba el chico de cabellos blancos con un gran ramo de rosas blancas.

Se arrodilló frente a mi y me sonrió radiantemente, lo mire con algo de duda.

—Me disculpo por el comportamiento que tuve esta tarda, lamentó las cosas que te dije—

Me entrego las rosas, entre al departamento las deje en la mesa, entré en mi habitación busque el maletín y se lo entregué al joven, me sonrió y se fue a su habitación, cerré la puerta de mi apartamento y me recosté en la puerta, sería un año interesante.

* * *

**Bueno este fue el primer capítulo espero que le haya gustado, por favor dejen un review como siempre digo es algo que me motiva a seguir escribiendo, cualquier duda, sugerencia o comentario será bien recibido, me disculpo por la ortografía.**


	2. Amigos

**Este es el segundo capítulo de este fic, muchas gracias por sus reviews y por leer esta humilde historia; los personajes que se presentan en la historia son de Disney y de dreamworks, lo unico que me pertenece es la historia.**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Anna y yo nos levantamos a las 6:00am; Ya que Anna quería llevarme a desayunar a un lugar que encontró, me puse mi uniforme y me mire al espejo algo inconforme, la falda era algo corta, me puse unas calcetas largas que llegaban arriba de las rodilla y unos mocasines café oscuro con algo de tacón, mi cabello lo amarre como mi madre solía hacerlo en el suyo.

Anna toco mi puerta, le di permiso para que entrara, me vio con una gran sonrisa, mi hermana llevaba su cabello en dos trenzas como era su costumbre, sus calcetas llegaban abajo de sus rodilla y llevaba unos zapatos negros cerrados.

Salimos ala sala y tomamos nuestros bolsos, los cuales llevaban nuestros libros, libretas y útiles escolares, al igual que la llave de nuestra habitación, Anna me tomo muy animada del brazo y me llevo corriendo por todo el campus, llegamos a una cafetería llamada "Duque's"; Al llegar una chica morena, muy bonita y animada nos atendió, llevaba el mismo uniforme que nosotras.

Yo ordene algo de fruta con yoghurt, mientras que Anna pidió dos órdenes de buñuelos, la chica nos atendió rápidamente y siempre fue atenta; Anna me dio a probar los buñuelos, los cuales estaban deliciosos.

—¡Tía!, ¡Tía!, ¡Tía!, ¿quien crees que es nuestro compañero de clase?— una chica rubia de pelo corto, entro corriendo y abrazo a la chica que nos atendió, tenía una voz aguda la cual cambiaba aveces a grave, igual ella llevaba nuestro uniforme.

—¿Con quién Lottie?— pregunto con dulzura la joven.

—Con el príncipe Naveen, es momento de que lo conquisté— contesto la chica rubia con una voz grave.

Anna me invito el desayuno, pago en la caja y luego salimos del restaurante; Anna no dejaba de verme con una gran sonrisa, era lógico después de no ver a su hermana por casi diez años, la acompañe hasta su casillero, el cual por desgracia quedaba muy alejado del mío, ya que los salones de grados inferiores se encontraban separados de los de grados superiores, Anna me abrazó con mucha fuerza, fue una ardua batalla que me dejara ir, pero al final lo logre.

Llegue a mi casillero el cual era el 210, cuando ya había guardado mis cosas y me cerciore de que mi combinación no se me olvidara, trate de buscar mi horario, pero un estruendo me hizo olvidar mi tarea, un chico se había caído y encima de él todos sus libros, me acerque a él, recogí algunos libros y luego lo ayude a levantarse.

Era un chico alto, algo fornido, ojos verdes, cabello castaño, tenía cubierta la cara con pecas, algo que me hizo recordar a mi quería hermana, pero lo que capto mi atención fue que en vez de una pierna llevaba un aparato algo raro, el uniforme era básicamente igual al mío solo que en vez de falda el de él era un pantalón y llevaba un tenía azul.

—Gracias por la ayuda— me dijo algo nervioso.

—No hay de que, ¿cuál es tu casillero?— le dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

— Es el 211—

—¡Que bien!, esta a lado del mío, te acompaño— el chico me miro algo sorprendido.

Al llegar a su casillero, el lo abrió y lo ayude aguardar sus cosas.

—Soy Hipo Haddock—

El chico me extendió su mano y yo la estreche.

—Elsa de Arendelle, mucho gusto—

—Perdón mi pregunta, a cabo de llegar a penas ayer, pero de casualidad sabes ¿En dónde es la clase de economía?— me dijo algo apenado el chico.

Saqué mi horario para revisar y si tenía la misma clase que él la cual se llevan acabo en el aula 12, la cual Dory, me enseño ayer.

— Estamos en la misma clase, ven sígueme, se exactamente donde queda— dije algo animada.

El chico me sonrió y empezamos a caminar, al llegar al aula, ahí estaba el chico de cabellos blancos, con el que había chocado ayer, rodee los ojos, además de ser mi vecino también sería mi compañero de clase, él chico se encontraba jugando con una bola de papel realmente se veía muy aburrido, el llevaba una sudadero azul, encima el blazer de la escuela y tenis azules.

—Te molesta si me siento junto a ti, es que no conozco a nadie— me pregunto apenado, Hipo.

—Claro, yo tampoco conozco a nadie— le dije con una sorisa.

Para mi desgracia los únicos dos asientos libres eran a lado del chico de cabellos blancos, yo me senté a la derecha de este e Hipo tomó asiento a mi lado, el chico de cabello blancos alzó su mirada, al verme una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

—Creo que vengarme de ti va a ser más sencillo, si te puedo ver todos los días; ninguna chica me obliga a mi el grandioso Jack Frost, a ponerse de rodillas— me dijo en un tono malicioso.

—Si el gran Jack Frost fuera más educado, habría evitado eso— le dije con voz firme.

El timbre sonó y una chica de cabellera roja muy alborotada, entro corriendo al salón, su falda era un poco más larga que la mía, a ella le llegaba apenas sobre la rodilla y llevaba unos tenis negros, tomo asiento frente a Jack.

—Acaso tienes una guerra con los peines— dijo sarcástico Jack.

—Si, al igual que tu con tu actitud, amigo— respondió molesta la chica

Ambos iban a iniciar una discusión pero la profesora entré al salón, ella era una mujer de cabellos negros los cuales llevaba recogidos, era robusta, llevaba un vestido rojo con algunos detalles en negro, su expresión era una de enojo, al verla todos tomaron asiento, ella se presentó, al parecer era la reina de corazones y venía del país de las maravillas; Alguna vez escuche a mis padres hablar de aquel misterioso país; La profesora era muy apasionado por su clase, cada vez que estaba en desacuerdo con algo o alguien gritaba "¡Perderá la cabeza!.

La hora paso rápido y era la hora de Física, nos cambiamos de aula, nuestro profesor era un tal Jumba, su aspecto si me sorprendió tenía cuatro ojos, su piel era morada, era un hombre robusto y Calvo, pero también se apasionaba por su materia, como uno de los proyectos finales, tendríamos que crear una criatura, el nos explicaría luego como hacerlo paso a paso.

Cuando terminó la hora de física, cuando salimos del aula de Jumba, un hombre con anteojos, una larga bata azul y un sombrero puntiagudo igualmente azul, ya nos esperaba afuera.

—Siguanme— nos ordeno.

Y así lo hicimos, los seguimos por varios pasadizos, escalera y puertas, hasta que llegamos a lo que parecía ser el último cuarto de la torre más alta, el profesor abrí la puerta, pero todos nos quedamos sorprendidos al ver como cientos de trapeadores, cubetas con agua jabonosa y una que otra franela, volaban por la habitación limpiando esta; había una chica parada en el escritorio, su cabello era castaño, lo llevaba suelto estaba ondulado, su falda era igual de corta que la mía, sólo que ella llevaba unos tenis que se asemejaban a una botas de color azul, como el blazer de la escuela; Al parecer ella era la que estaba ofreciendo tal espectáculo.

El profesor se aclaró la garganta, pero la joven estaba tan entretenida con su tarea que no escucho al profesor.

—¡Señorita Rigons!— el profesor gritó muy alto.

La chica se asusto, provocando que todos los trapeadores, franelas y cubetas cayeran, por desgracia una de estas cayo en la cabeza del profesor el cual se puso rojo del enojo; La chica bajo del escritorio.

—Yo lo lamento mucho, es sólo que...—empezó a balbucear la joven.

—Deje se de excusas será mejor que limpie este desastre ahora mismo— le grito aún más fuerte el profesor a la chica, que si de por sí ya estaba avergonzada, esto logro avergonzarla mas.

Con un ademan de sus manos, el salón estaba limpio y el profesor seco.

—Por favor alumnos pase y usted señorita Rigons a la esquina—

—Pero...—

— Y sin alegar— el profesor estaba claramente molesto.

La chica se fue con la cabeza baja a la esquina, el profesor respiró profundamente.

—Mi nombre es Merlin, seré su profesor de magia este año, algunos de ustedes tienen poderes de nacimiento o los adquirieron con el tiempo y otros de ustedes no, pero déjenme decirles que todos nosotros poseemos magia, claro esta magia no va a ser tan poderosa como la de un hechicero de nacimiento, pero puede ser útil, en sus útiles escolares se encontraron con una varita, la cual va a ayudar a canalizar sus poderes, aunque estos sean escasos, por favor acérquese— la chica que se encontraba en en la esquina se acercó con miedo, se paró a lado del profesor. — En el caso de la Sri., que es hechicera de nacimiento, la varita no es importante, ya que nosotros podemos hacer magia de manos, pero aún así es bueno utilizarla ya que los ayuda a controlar sus poderes, bueno frente a cada uno de ustedes, en sus respectivos pupitres se encuentra una maceta con tierra, van a sacar su varita y harán aparecer una flor, lo único que tienen que hacer es imaginarse la flor que sea, por favor tome asiento—

La chica se sentó a mi lado izquierdo, sacó su varita y con un leve movimiento hizo que una bella flor morada apareciera frente a ella, yo exhale y me imagine una flor, hice un leve movimiento con la varita y una flor azul que parecía hecha de hielo apareció frente a mi, voltee a ver a Hipo, el tenía una flor negra con algunos puntos rojos a su alrededor.

—Ok clase dejen la flor y váyanse nos vemos mañana— nos dijo con tranquilidad el profesor.

La siguiente clase era libre, pero todos teníamos que ir al salón de estudios, el salón era espacioso, y las mesas eran redondas con varias sillas alrededor, la chica que había montado el espectáculo mágico se sentó sola.

—Hipo, ¿te molestaría si nos sentamos con la chica del espectáculo mágico?— le pregunte con algo de nervios, tenía miedo de que dijera que no.

—Por mi no hay ningún problema, de hecho hay muchas cosas que quiero preguntarle— me dijo animado.

Nos acercamos a la mesa de al chica con suavidad, ya que ella estaba leyendo un libro, en la portada se veía el título " Magia para tontos".

—Te molesta si nos sentamos— Hipo fue el que demando la atención de la chica ella bajó su libro.

—En absoluto— nos dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Hipo y yo nos sentamos, y preste atención a la rostro de la chica sus facciones eran finas, a su rostro lo decoraban varias pecas lo cual la hacia ver bonita, pero sus ojos fue lo que más me impactaron eran color violeta, Jack, la chica pelirroja y una rubia la cual llevaba una trenza demasiado elaborada se sentaron en la mesa.

—¡Genial! Ya que ninguno se conoce que tal si nos presentamos, yo primero; Mi nombre es Mérida, soy una princesa, vengo de Escocia, tengo tres hermanos, me gusta cabalgar, el arco y la flecha, las manzanas y mi mascota es un caballo— dijo animada la pelirroja.

—Bueno, yo me llamo Rapunzel vengo de un pequeño pueblo, me gusta leer y en mi familia solo somos mamá y yo y mi mascota es un camaleón— la chica rubia dijo con timidez, ella me parecía familiar pero no sabía de donde.

—Mi nombre es Jack Frost, vengo del polo norte, me gustan los días nevados, jugar con la nieve, se controlar la nieve, y mi familia son Santa Claus, Sandman, el conejo de Pascua y el hada de los dientes, y mi mascota es una pequeña hada— dijo con aburrimiento.

—Yo soy Hipo, vengo de una isla lejana, soy un vikingo, soy bueno con la herrería, en mi familia solo somos mi padre y yo y mi mascota es un dragón— Hipo dijo con emoción.

Todos nos sorprendimos al escuchar que tenía un dragón, al igual que me sorprendió el enterarme que Jack tenía poderes similares a los míos, yo aclare mi garganta.

—Yo me llamo Elsa, vengo de Arendelle, también soy princesa, tengo una hermana menor, me gusta el chocolate y no tengo padres— dije con suavidad.

—Yo soy Ivonne, vengo de un lugar trópico, me gusta leer, comer dulces, soy una hechicera, vivo con mi hermana mayor, si tengo papá y mamá y una hermana menor que yo, sólo que no se dónde están— nos contesto con nerviosismo la chica.

—¿A que te refieres?, con "no se dónde esta"— pregunto animado Jack.

La chica se aclaró la garganta y trago pesadamente.

—Bueno hace 4 años trate de probar mi magia y una vez jugando abrí un portal al cual entro mi hermana menor, mis padres la fueron a buscar desde entonces no he vista a ninguno de los tres— nos contesto nerviosa.

Todos parpadeamos al mismo tiempo, como era posible que eso pasará.

—¿Por qué estabas limpiando el aula del profesor Merlin?— pregunto muy curiosa Mérida.

—Era un castigo, pero iba a tardar mucho si lo hacía con mis manos por lo cual decidí usar magia—

—¿Pero que hiciste?— pregunto con suavidad la chica rubia

—Es que convertí a los profesores en ranas— contesto con nerviosismo. —¿No les gustaría ver algo interesante?— nos pregunto con una gran sonrisa.

—Claro que si me estoy aburriendo aquí— contesto mientras bostezaba Jack

—Ok, Siguanme— Ivonne se levantó animada de la mesa.

Salimos del aula todos juntos, Ivonne nos llevó por unos pasadizos secretos, hasta que llegamos a un corredor lleno de trofeos y fotos de equipos deportivos de la escuela; cuando llegamos un chico de estatura baja con cabellos verdes estaba admirando una foto, venía acompañado de una chica muy bella de cabello morado y un chico de cabellos azules.

—Mira Sulley— el chico de cabellos verdes miraba con tristeza la foto.

Los chicos y yo nos acercamos discretamente, era una foto del equipo de fútbol americano, en ella salía el chico de cabello azul y él de cabello verde, pero a este la manta con el escudo de la escuela lo tapaba y sólo se veían sus piernas y su cabello.

—Mike, no tienes por que sentirte mal— dijo el chico de cabellos azules.

—Si, cuchurrumin no te preocupes ya habrá otra fotos— contesto en tono meloso la chica de cabello morado.

El chico de cabello verde llamado Mike, miraba con admiración la foto.

—Salí en la foto del equipo de fútbol— Mike se puso a saltar ya a celebrar por todo el pasillo.

Nosotros solamente nos reímos, quien pensaría que el era feliz, con que sólo una parte de su cuerpo apareciera en al foto; El timbre sonó, ahora era nuestro receso, todos nos dirimimos juntos al comedor y nos formamos en la gran fila para al comida; Y ahí estaba de nuevo la chica que nos había atendido a Anna y a mía en el desayuno, todos compramos una hamburguesa, jugo de naranja y un brownie de postre, excepto Mérida ella quiso el puré de manzana; Ivonne se empezó a alejar de nosotros.

—¿No quieres comer con nosotros?— le pregunte con algo de tristeza.

—Claro que si, pero las mesas del interior se ocupan muy rápido, hay mesas en el exterior, ¿vamos?— nos pregunto animada.

Todos asentimos, todos nos sentamos juntos, aunque aún no me agradaba la idea de venganza de Frost, pero tenía que aceptar que me gustaba la compañía de todos ellos, alguien me abrazo por detrás y supe que era Anna, se la presenté a mis nuevos amigos, Anna los miraba con recelo.

—¿Qué tal tu día?— le pregunte dulcemente.

—Muy bien, te quiero presentar a alguien— Anna se fue y cuando, regreso traía a un joven que se asemejaba bastante aún niño pequeño, este tenía el cabello naranja y ojos igualmente del mismo color —Él es Nemo su papá es el Doctor de la academia—

—Mucho gusto— dijimos todos al unísono.

El chico nos miro algo tímido, Anna se despidió y se fue a comer con sus compañeros de clase, claro no sin antes prometerle que mañana comería con ella, cuando el descanso término, no llevaron a todos al auditorio, al parecer nos darían un anuncio.

* * *

**Perdón por tardar demasiado es sólo que la escuela me ha estado absorbiendo demasiado.**

**Jacken: Jajajaja si Elsa será muy exigente, yo también he visto todas las películas de Disney y Dreamworks la adoro :3**

**Nora: Perdón la tardanza, aquí traigo un nuevo capítulo, espero que te guste y me alegra que te interese.**

**Sakura Gremory: perdón por tardar aquí esta un capítulo nuevo enero que te guste.**

**Fátima: que bueno que te pareció interesante y entretenido.**

**Marina: Jajajaja lemon sólo será cuestión de que le pregunté a los demás y con guste te regaló un capítulo de lemon.**

**mary-animeangel: perdón la tardanza espero que este capítulo te guste.**

**Blue Atom09974: gracias por el cumplido espero que este capítulo te guste.**

**laidyx: jajaja si lo se tal vez me apresure bastante pero era la inspiración del momento.**

**Annonym00se: jajaja que bueno que te guste, créeme ya estoy en la de ¿cómo ser un caballero? , este fin de semana tratare de subir el primer capítulo o también durante la semana.**

**Zakuro Hatsune: muchísimas gracias por el cumplido, me alegro que te guste y gracias por el consejo.**

**Bueno duda, comentarios y preguntas son siempre buen recibidas, los invito a leer mi otra historia también es Jelsa, para aquellos que no la hayan leído, por favor dejen reviews, no saben como me gusta leer si la historia ha sido de sus agrado, es algo que me motiva a seguir escribiendo Y me gustaría que me dieran la opinión de el nuevo personaje que agregue, gracias por leer esta historia.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Gracias por leer esta humilde historia, la letras de canciones, los personajes que apareces (excepto Ivonne) no me pertenecen, espero que disfruten este capítulo.**

* * *

Ya en el auditorio, el cual era parecido a un gran teatro, todos tomamos asiento; Un hombre de bajá estatura se paró en medio del gran escenario, su cabello era blanco y tenía unos largos bigotes del mismo color.

—Yo soy el director Shifu, le doy la bienvenida a este nuevo ciclo escolar, ahora la les dirá las reglas del colegio.—

Una Sri. Joven de unos 25, con cabello naranja con unos mechones blancos y negros, ojos felinos, una expresión severa nos miraba a todos, llevaba unos pantalones negros de oficina y una blusa roja sin mangas.

—Soy tigresa, la jefa de disciplina del colegio las reglas son sencillas:  
•No se permiten la bebidas alcohólicas y los cigarrillos.  
•Las fiestas dentro del campus están prohibidas.  
•Se prohíben las relaciones sexuales dentro del campus.  
•Están prohibidas las peleas fuera de las clases, en la que están asignadas.  
•Se prohíbe que los chicos estén en los dormitorios de las chicas, después de las nueve y también viceversa.  
•Los fines de semana son días libre ustedes pueden salir del campus, pero tienen que estar aquí entes de las diez del día domingo.  
•No se permitirá por ningún motivo las muestras de afecto subidas de tono en el campus.  
•No pueden faltar a sus clases, después de la tercera falta sin justificación no tendrán derecho a examen.  
•Se prohíben las faltas de respeto hacia los profesores.  
•No tienen permitido usar sus habilidades mágicas para herir a los demás— juro que la profesora, volteo a ver a Ivonne con ojos severo, ella se enconguen en su asiento —Cualquiera de estas reglas que sean quebrantadas ameritaran suspensión y en el peor de los casos la expulsión del colegio, eso es todo jóvenes váyanse a sus clases— nos dijo con frialdad.

Todos empezamos a salir del auditorio.

—¿Qué clase nos toca ahora?— pregunto con aburrimiento Jack mientras doblaba sus brazos detrás de su cabeza.

—Tenemos corte y confección— con testo con nervios Rapunzel.

No podía dejar de pensar que la había visto en algún lado, sólo que no lograba recordar, vi a Ivonne con curiosidad, tenía su mirada decaída.

—¿Estas bien?— le pregunte con suavidad.

—Si, sólo que Tigresa me tiene en la mira— imito la mirada de la decana.

—Jajajaja, tienes la misma mirada que ella— Mérida se comenzó a carcajear.

—Si no, nos damos prisa llegaremos tarde— nos dijo Hipo, Miro el reloj que tenía n su muñeca —Tenemos diez minutos para llegar—

—¡Que!— dijimos al unísono todos, ya que esa clase nos tocaba del otro lado del campus.

Empezamos a correr con todas nuestras fuerzas, cuando entramos al edificio y empezamos a correr por los pasillos nos resbalamos, terminamos chocando con la pared, yo encima de Jack, debajo de Jack estaba Mérida, luego Hipo y al final Ivonne.

—Siento que un jabalí esta encima de mi, quítense— nos grito Ivonne,

Nos levantamos rápidamente, vi como Ivonne se movía con dificultad.

—¿Necesita ir a ver al doctor del campus?— pregunto con nervios hipo

—!No¡— el grito de Ivonne nos asusto —estoy bien además tenemos que llegar a clase—

Y así empezamos a correr nuevamente, cuando llegamos al salón aún no llegaba el profesor, tomamos asiento, Una joven chica de cabellos naranjas largos, grandes ojos azules, con un vestido rosa que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, entro al salón alegremente.

—Soy Giselle, seré su profesora de corte y confección, lo que necesito es que se formen en grupos de 6 y luego me sigan— nos dijo con alegría.

Nos juntamos Jack, Hipo, Rapunzel, Mérida, Ivonne y yo, los demás también se formaron en equipos y luego seguimos a la profeso, no llevo hasta un salón con grandes escritorios, maniquis, telas, hilos y todo tipo de cosas se encontraban encima de estos escritorios.

—El proyecto de final de año será un desfile de modas, tendrán que confeccionar doce atuendos, dos para cada uno de sus compañeros de equipo, a los que no sepan cocer, no se preocupen yo les enseñare, por el momento les enseñare a tomar medidas, por favor acérquense en equipo a cualquier escritorio, esa será su área de trabajo, en la mesa se debe encontrar una cinta métrica por favor uno de ustedes tómela— su voz de la profesora era armoniosa.

No acercamos al escritorio, Hipo tomó la cinta.

—¿A quién le vamos a tomar las medidas?— Hipo nos miro.

—Yo creo que será mejor que empecemos con alguna de las chicas, ¿Quien se ofrece?— dijo con diversión Jack, me miro con una sonrisa picara, le quitó la cinta a Hipo y se acercó a mi, me envolvió con la cinta —Que tal tu Elsa, te apetece ser mi modelo— me dijo en un tono pícaro he impregnado de deseo, yo estaba roja a más no poder.

—No creen que esta haciendo frío aquí— dijo Mérida mientras se abrazaba así misma.

Me tenía que controlar, pero Jack no me quitaba los ojos de encima, Ivonne le quitó la cinta a Jack, lo aparto de mi y ella empezó a tomarme las medidas, en esos momentos le agradecí de corazón, ya que estaba apunto de salir de control.

—Oye, yo le quería tomar las medidas a Elsa— dijo con un puchero infantil Jack a Ivonne.

—No creo que hayas prestado atención a las indicaciones de la profesor— le dijo con frialdad a Jack.

Todos no sorprendimos ya que al cabo de unos minutos Ivonne había tomo las medidas de todos nosotros, incluso la profesora la felicito, luego nos explico que teníamos que hacer los bocetos, luego los patrones para empezar a cortar la tela; Nos explico que también los diseños que hiciéramos en equipo tenía que decir quienes somos y así pasó la hora.

Luego nos toco la clase de música, en cuanto llegamos al salón, el cual era un salón circula en donde las sillas se encontraban alrededor de un bello piano negro de cola y varios instrumentos más; Una mujer de cabellos rubios corto, ojos cafés, un bello collar de diamantes alrededor de su cuello y un vestido azul claro recto, tenía presencia y parecía una mujer muy fina.

—Mi nombre es Duquesa seré su profesora de música, les aviso que esta clase de primero de preparatoria será impartida junto con los decímetro de secundaria, espero que todos se lleven bien— la profesora abrió la puerta y varios alumnos entraron entre ellos Anna la cual me saludo y se acercó a mi. —Bien tomen asiento los iré llamando ya sea de manera individual o en parejas, la dinámica que haremos es que yo les daré una canción y ustedes la tienen que interpretar con sentimiento y presencia.—

Todos nos sentamos, la profesora se sentó frente al piano, sacó dos listas de su bolso, se aclaró la garganta.

—Bien la primera será, Rigons Ivonne—

Vi como Ivonne articulaba una maldición con su boca, se levantó y se acercó al piano, empezó a hablar con ella le entregó una letra, la profesora empezó a tocar el piano, Ivonne exhalo y fijó su mirada al frente.

Ahora tu- Malu  
Antes de ti, no,  
yo no creía en Romeos, Julietas, muriendo de amor.  
Esos dramas no me robaban la calma, pero la historia cambió,  
pero esta historia me cambió...

Dicen que se sabe si un amor es verdadero,  
cuando duele tanto como dientes en el alma.  
Dicen que lo nuestro es tan solo pasajero,  
pero qué sabe la gente lo que siento cuando callan.

Y ahora tú,  
llegaste a mí, amor,  
y sin mas cuentos apuntas directo en medio del alma.  
Ahora tú,  
llegaste a mí, oh, no,  
sin previo aviso, sin un permiso, como si nada.  
Ahora tú...

Dicen que se sabe si un amor es verdadero,  
cuando duele tanto como dientes en el alma.  
Dicen que lo nuestro es tan solo pasajero,  
pero qué sabe la gente lo que siento cuando callan.

Y ahora tú,  
llegaste a mí, amor,  
y sin mas cuentos apuntas directo en medio del alma.  
Ahora tú,  
llegaste a mí, oh, no,  
sin previo aviso, sin un permiso, como si nada.  
Ahora tú,  
llegaste a mí...

Y ahora tú,  
llegaste a mí, amor,  
y sin mas cuentos apuntas directo en medio del alma.  
Ahora tú,  
llegaste a mí, oh, no,  
sin previo aviso, sin un permiso, como si nada.

Dicen que se sabe si un amor es verdadero,  
cuando duele tanto como dientes en el alma.

Me quede anonadada la voz de Ivonne era muy bonita y la manera en que expresó sus sentimientos mediante la canción fue sublime.

—Muy bien puede tomar asiento— Ivonne asintió, estaba muy roja de seguro fue por los nervios, le sonreí y ella me sonrió de vuelta —Los siguientes son Hans de las islas del sur y Anna de Arendelle—

Anna se levantó con emoción se acercó con la profesora y junto el joven, la profesora le entrego la letra, la repasaron un momento y luego ambos se levantaron, se pusieron en el centro y la música empezó a sonar.

La puerta es el amor- Frozen  
Anna  
Oye, ¿te digo algo un poco loco?

Hans  
¡La locura me encanta!

Anna  
Siempre había una puerta cerrada ante mi  
y de pronto yo te descubro a ti

Hans  
¡Estaba pensando eso mismo! Porque...  
Siempre he buscado un lugar para mi.  
Tal vez lo digo por la fiesta o esta mancha de aquí.

Junto a ti  
Junto a ti

Hans  
Tal vez al fin

Anna  
Así te vi

Anna y Hans  
Y algo que no es como lo anterior  
La puerta es el amor  
La puerta es el amor  
La puerta es el amor, por ti, por ti, por ti, por ti.  
La puerta es el amor

Hans  
¿Sabes que es raro?

Anna  
¿Qué?

Hans  
Completos estan mis...

Anna  
¡Sandwiches!

Hans  
¡Eso quería decir!

Anna y Hans  
Nadie he encontrado quien pensara como yo  
Si, ¡Igual que yo!  
Estamos sincronizados y algo puede explicarlo  
Que así debía pasar  
Digo adiós (Digo adiós) al dolor que sentí  
Ya no hay que sufrirlo, se acabó.  
La puerta es el amor  
La puerta es el amor  
La vida es mucho más por ti, por ti, por ti, por ti.  
La puerta es el amor

Hans  
¿Te digo algo un poco loco? Serías mi esposa?

Anna  
¿Te digo algo un poco más loco? ¡Si!

Me paralice ante lo último, la profesora los felicito y Anna regresó a sentarse a mi lado.

—Tranquila Elsa, la profesora nos pidió que actuáramos lo último— me dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras me abrazaba.

—Eso espero hermanita— le dije algo nerviosa

La clase pasó, Jack, Mérida, Rapunzel, Hipo y yo nos salvamos de no cantar, me despedí de Anna, mientras nosotros nos fuimos la siguientes clase era matemáticas, yo era muy buena en matemáticas, después de todo había estudiado con los mejores profesores de matemáticas; llegamos al salón el cual era idéntico a unos salones de universidad, con varios escritorios largos, bajando como si fueran escaleras y un gran pizarrón verde, nosotros seis nos sentamos en un solo escritorio.

Un hombre alto, con cabello castaño, un pequeño bigote estaba en su rostro.

—Soy su profesor de matemáticas, yo soy el , por favor no pregunten por el nombre; su examen vale el 50% de su calificación, las tareas son el otro 50%, el primer tema que vamos a ver van a ser binomios cuadrados perfectos—

El profesor empezó a explicarnos, escribió algunos ejemplos; Hipo, Mérida y Jack, apuntaban todo como locos ya que el profesor explicaba muy rápido, Ivonne miraba fijamente el pizarrón, creo que ella entendía muy rápido y así es como término la última clase del día.

—¿Quieren ir a tomar un café?— Ivonne nos preguntó con una gran sonrisa.

—Claro— contestamos todos.

Llegamos a una pequeña pero pintoresca cafetería, adentro un chico con cabellos naranjas y un loco sombrero tomaba las órdenes, Ivonne nos preguntó que queríamos, le dimos el dinero y fue a pedir los cafés, cuando fue a al caja y ordeno, un chico de cabello rosa con franjas moradas y una gran sonrisa blanca, se acercó a ella, al parecer discutieron y luego el chico desapareció, pero puedo jurar que lo último que desapareció fue su gran sonrisa.

Hipo fue a ayudar a Ivonne con los pedidos, ambos llegaron a la mesa y nos entregaron nuestros frappuccinos de caramelo y se sentaron.

—Alguien le entendió a matemáticas— pregunto Rapunzel.

—Nop, no entendí absolutamente nada— contesto Mérida.

—Esperen que vimos en matemáticas— pregunto curiosa Ivonne.

—Es encerró brujita, tu estabas ahí— le dijo burlonamente Jack.

—Si pero, el profesor empezó a hablar y me acorde de alguna cosas que el profesor Merlin me dijo, Lugo me acordé de los hechizos que tengo que practicar, luego me acorde que le tengo que llamar a mi hermana y tengo que comprar algunas cosas en el supermercado y cuando me di cuenta ya había acabado la clase— nos dijo con inocencia.

Todos nos reímos, como era posible que pensara en todo eso.

—No te preocupes yo te explico—

—Gracias Elsa— me dijo con mucho ánimo.

Pasamos horas platicando, hasta que llego la hora de irnos cada quien a casa, Mérida, Rapunzel e hipo vivían en el mismo edifico, Ivonne vivía en uno más apartado; Jack y yo caminamos juntos.

—Sabes Elsa ya pensé cual será mi venganza— me dijo burlonamente, lo mire con enojo lo cual hizo que su sonrisa se hiciera más grande. —Haré que te enamores perdidamente de mi—

—Mucha suerte con eso, yo no me enamoraría de un ególatra como tú— le dije molesta.

—No me dejaste terminar, te haré sentir cosas que ningún otro te ha hecho sentir, hará que te vuelvas adicta a mi, tanto que no vas a poder vivir sin mi— la determinación en la mirada de Jack era enorme, lo cual hizo que me preocupara.

Cuando llegamos a nuestras respectivas casas, antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta Jack me tomó de la cintura y me beso, pero el beso era lleno de una pasión y lujuria , se separó de mi de golpe y entro a su habitación, mientras yo estaba afuera de la puerta de la mía, con la respiración agitada, completamente sonrojada y mi mente en pensamientos acerca de Jack.

Tomó una respiración para relajarme y entré a la habitación, Anna estaba viendo la tele con cara de embobada.

—¿Qué tienes Anna?— le pregunte con suavidad.

—Tengo novio—

—!Que¡— le dije exaltada.

—Recuerdas el chico con el que cante, el es mi novio—

—Anna no puedes salir con un hombre al cual acabas de conocer—

—Claro que si, cuando es amor de verdad—

—Anna que sabes del amor— Anna me miro molesta, me acerque a ella —No te prohibo que tengas novio, solamente te pido que trates de conocerlo primero, podrías hacer eso—

—Esta bien— me dijo con un puchero de niña pequeña.

—Gracias, ahora si me permite me retiró el día de hoy fue agotador, dulces sueños Anna—

—Dulces sueños Elsa—

Ya en mi alcoba me deje caer en la cama, tratando de comprender que es lo que ese chico estaba tratando de hacer conmigo, era obvio que era alguna jugarreta, pero por que tenía que pensar en el, aún sentía el calor de sus labios y sus manos en mi cintura, mi mente solo pensaba en el _**Jack Frost**_.

* * *

**Primero que nada una disculpa por la tardanza la escuela me ha estado absorbiendo mucho, con exámenes proyectos, tareas, etc.**

**Blue Atom09974: jajaja aquí está la idea de Jack sólo hay que ver como la implementa espero que te gustara la idea de venganza que puse.**

**Blanche Grandchester Andley: jajaja si lo se Jack es sexy, que bueno que te parezca graciosa es lo que trató de darle, un yo que de humor y algo romántico.**

**laidyx jajaja Ivonne es un personaje que yo invente, es que siempre hace falta ese alguien que es un poco tonto, espero que te guste la idea de venganza de Jack.**

**Annonym00se: jajaja si había pensado en describirlos más pero hay veces que me emocione describiendo y me voy del punto importante de la historia, pero prometo hacerlo eso es muy importante, claro falta lo mejor como se enamora Elsa de Jack y me gusta responderte, enserio perdón por lo del capítulo de como ser un caballero.**

**Zakuro Hatsune: he mejorado gracias a todas sus recomendaciones.**

**Dragons119: tal vez las cambie pero no del todo ya que es necesario para que avancé la historia que bueno que te este gustando la trama.**

**Guest: Ivonne es un personaje de mi creación ya que sentí que faltaba aquel factor de torpeza y que trajera algo de humor a la historia.**

**Bloss Frost: No te preocupes, el báculo es un cetro, que bueno que te gustó la Dory humana y a Ivonne yo la inventé.**

**PauLocaConGatos: muchas gracias por leer la historia y darle una oportunidad, si me preocupaba lo de la integración de los personajes.**

**EdenCorpse: perdona la tardanza espero que este capítulo te guste.**

**Jacken: Jajajaja pienso hacer que aparezcan más personaje y también pretendo hacer que Mike y Sulley sean amigos de alguien importante en la historia.**

**Marina: perdón por demorar es culpa de la escuela, y lo de el lemon aún no se cuándo lo pondré ya que no soy muy buena describiendo esas escenas pero pediré ayuda.**

**Sakura Gremory: sería un honor que recomendaras mi historia, no sabes lo feliz que me haría que más personas la leyera.**

**Bueno quiero decir que Ivonne es un personaje de mi invención y el cual será parte fundamental de la historia al igual que el grupo de seis que se formó, me disculpó nuevamente por la tardanza y también por las faltas de ortografía.**

**Por favor dejen reviews es algo que me anima a escribir, cualquier duda comentario, sugerencia, critica son bien aceptadas.**

******Igual me gustaría comentarles que últimamente ha habido gente que esta clonando historia, para que todos los que escriben y lean por favor nos ayuden a evitar esto.**


	4. Adición

(**se inca de rodillas) perdóneme por la tardanza es la culpa de la escuela, espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado, los personajes que se presentan en la historia pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, Disney y Dreamworks, lo único que me pertenece es la historia por favor disfruten este capitulo los cuales siempre hago con cariño para ustedes.**

* * *

Del latín addictĭo, la adicción es el hábito que domina la voluntad de una persona. Se trata de la dependencia a una sustancia, una actividad o una relación.

Cerré el diccionario y lo deje en el estante; el día de hoy tenia las dos primeras horas libres, pero me había levantado temprano, porque realmente no me quería encontrar con Jack; Había decidido venir a la biblioteca y buscar un diccionario, para reiterar la definición que yo sabía de la adición, era imposible que Frost me hiciera adicta a él, él no era una bebida o alguna sustancia y mucho menos estábamos en una relación.

No tenía nada de qué preocuparme, además no creo ser la chica que Jack busca, si no tengo de que preocuparme; toda preocupación se había esfumado, decidí buscar algo para leer mientras esperaba que mis clases iniciaran, estaba recorriendo los estantes, un libro capto mi atención, la cobertura era azul y en la parte del tomo tenía un copo de nieve, estaba por tomarlo pero alguien toco mi hombro, volteé a ver y me encontré con la cara sonriente de Rapunzel, ella llevaba varios libros en las manos.

—Hola Elsa—

—Hola, ¿te gusta leer?—le pregunté con dulzura.

—Si es algo que me encanta, normalmente no salga mucho de casa y ahí solo tengo tres libros, pero esta biblioteca es inmensa y tiene tantos libros interesantes, a ti ¿Te gusta leer? — me pregunto cautelosa.

—Sí, es algo que disfruto mucho, al igual que tu yo no solía salir nunca de mi habitación, pero eso está en el pasado— conteste con algo de tristeza.

—Elsa, me gustaría pregúntate algo—

Lo que me dijo me tomo por sorpresa, sola mente le sonreí.

—Claro que sí, eres libre de preguntarme lo que quieras—

— ¿Quieres ser amiga? — la voz de Rapunzel fue fuerte, estaba toda roja.

Me reí suavemente.

—Creí que desde ayer ya nos podíamos empezara considerar amigas—

Rapunzel me sonrió, aun pensaba que su cara era muy familiar pero por más que tratara de saber de dónde no podía recordarlo; Rapunzel se disculpó un momento, ya que tenía que dejar los libros, cuando me di la vuelta para tomar el libro que había llamado mi atención, este desapareció, era algo demasiado raro, pero que podía esperar de una academia mágica.

Rapunzel regreso en unos pocos minutos, ambas salimos de la biblioteca, en la puerta nos encontramos con Mérida, ella traía una manzana roja en la boca, por la manera en la que caminaba y sus modales me era difícil creer que era un princesa, cuando nos vio saco la manzana de su boca y limpio su boca con su manga.

—Hola chicas, vienen conmigo a apoyar a Hippo y a Jack, hoy es su prueba para entrar en el equipo de fútbol americano— nos dijo animada la pelirroja.

—Yo creí que Jack entraría al equipo de Hockey, ya sabes el controla la nieve y cosas así— nos dijo Rapunzel mientras imitaba estar jugando hockey, su lógica era buena.

—Él quería entrar al equipo de hockey, pero Hippo le dijo que para él sería demasiado fácil así que sería mejor que pensara en un deporte con mucha más dificultad, al final ambos decidieron americano— nos contó Mérida con una gran sonrisa.

No quería ver a Jack pero Hippo era mi amigo asi que tendría que ocultar mis nervios y apoyar a ambos; Merida nos tomo a cada una de un brazo y nos jalo hasta que llegamos a una gran cancha de fútbol americano, había grandes gradas a todo lo largo de esta; las tres nos fuimos a sentar, en la cancha ya se encontraba un grupo de chicos debidamente vestidos con el uniforme de futbol americano de la escuela, los pantalocillos eran blancos y las playeras eran negras con detalles dorados; entre el grupo pude distinguir a Hippo y a Jack; Hippo nos vio y nos saludo con emoción, Jack mira hacia nosotros y me sonrió pero era una sonrisa con una intención oculta, en cuanto lo vi me sonroje.

Por qué tenía que acordarme de aquel beso y de la manera en que me tomó de la cintura, nunca nadie me había besado con tanta pasión, me sentía rara de tan sólo pensar en tenerlo cerca.

Los tres profesores dividieron el grupo en dos e hicieron un partido de prueba para ver las fortalezas y debilidades de los jugadores para luego desechar a los que no eran buenos, dicho partido duro una hora; Me sorprendió como Mérida gritaba y alentaba a los chicos, ademas de que aveces se quejaba de que jugaban como niñas o que ella jugaría mejor; Al final del juego tres hombres, uno con el cabello azul en la parte de arriba luego se iba degradando hasta quedar gris, esta llevaba una playera de tira de color café dejando expuestos sus musculosos brazos en uno de ellos tenía tatuado un tiburón y algunas cosas similares a dientes alrededor de su brazo justo arriba del tiburón, el era el más alto; el otro tenía el cabello color púrpura oscuro, tenía ojeras debajo de sus ojos y llevaba una sudadera morada, era más bajó de estatura que los otros dos; el tercer profesor era rubio, el llevaba una gorra café y una playera de vestir color verde pálido, el tenía una estatura promedio; los tres profesores tenían los dientes en manera de colmillos; era muy raro.

Los profesores llamaron por apellidos a algunos chicos, cuando sólo quedaban dos lugares nombraron a Hippo y a Jack, nosotras nos emocionamos muchísimo por ellos; bajamos de las gradas, entramos al campo, Mérida corrió a abrazar a Hippo y Rapunzel abrazo a Jack, cuando Mérida dejo a Hippo yo me acerque a el y lo abrace, cuando me toco abrazara a Jack lo abrace muy rápido.

—Mi nombre es Bruce, yo soy el entrenador principal.— empezó el hombre del tatuaje — El es Nigel— dijo señalando al chico de la sudadera morada —Y el es Crush— Dijo señalando al rubio — Ustedes como nuevos integrantes del equipo tendrán que seguir al pie de la letra las siguientes reglas.

•No aceptamos que nuestros jugadores se droguen o tomen esteroides.

•No se permite la rivalidad entre sus compañeros.

•Los horarios de entrenamiento se obedecen rigurosamente, si no vienen a un solo entrenamiento, se las verán con Fill — el profesor sonrió maliciosamente— •Tienen que cuidar su peso por lo cual seguirán una dieta estricta.

Y lo más importante recuerden que las chicas son amigas no comida— esto último lo dijeron los tres profesores al unísono —No queremos embarazos no planeados, eso es todo desde mañana sus entrenamientos empiezan a las 5am— los profesores se fueron y los muchacho se empezaron a quejar.

—Te voy a matar Hippo primero me convenses de que entre a jugar esta cosa y ahora por tu culpas tengo que levantar a las 5 de la mañana— dijo molesto Jack.

—Ya no llores nena Frost, chicas nos retiramos, tenemos que ir a las duchas, las vemos aquí en cuanto terminemos— nos dijo Hippo mientras empujaba a Jack.

Los chicos no tardaron mucho en las duchas, llegaron a nuestro lado aseados y perfumados.

—Hoy también tuviste una lucha con el peine Mérida— burlonamente le dijo Jack a Mérida.

—Jajaja, y tu despertaste con esa bella personalidad Frostidiota— Mérida le sacó la lengua a Jack, él también le saco la lengua a Mérida.

—Hablando de desastres donde esta la brujita— dijo Jack con burla.

Era verdad no había señal de Ivonne por ningún lado.

—¿Por qué preguntas Jack?— le dijo Rapunzel.

—Tenía ganas de molestarlos, sólo molestar a Mérida no es nada divertido— dijo Jack mientras le sacaba la lengua a Mérida.

—Eres cruel Frost no creo que Ivonne sea desastrosa simplemente algo torpe— dijo Mérida.

—Torpe es muy poco, pero no importa me muero de hambre, vamos al comedor—dijo Jack con algo de burla.

Todos teníamos hambre así que fuimos al comedor, mientras Hippo platicaba con Mérida y Rapunzel más adelante, dejándonos a mi y a Jack solos.

—Jajajaja, te apuesto a que anoche no dejaste de pensar ni un sólo momento en mi — me dijo burlonamente Jack a lo cual yo me sonroje violentamente —Ves he acertado, poco a poco tu mente, corazón, alma y cuerpo no podrán vivir sin mi— Jack tenía una sonrisa seductora dibujada en sus labios.

—Yo no estaría tan seguro, de hecho no pensé para nada en ti— le dije lo más calmada que pude.

—Que mal Elsa por que no me voy a dar por vencido tan fácil, tu vas a ser sólo mía— me dijo con determinación.

Mi corazón se paralizo, el rostro de Jack estaba a escasos centímetros del mío.

—Ya esta funcionando mi plan ahora estas tan nerviosa y no sabes el por que, pero no te atacare por el momento, así que tranquila— al terminar de decirme esto se alejó de mi y se adelantó.

Mi corazón palpitaba como loco, mi mente estaba hecha un caos; tal vez Jack tenía razón estaba logrando que sólo pensara en él; cuando llegue al comedor los chicos ya me esperaban en una mesa, con una charola de comida; El comedor de la escuela era enorme y la decoración era idéntica aún restaurante cinco estrellas, con largas mesas de madera y candelabros de cristal colgados en el techo.

Cuando terminamos la comida aún faltaban treinta minutos para que iniciara nuestra primera clase, así que decidimos dar una vuelta por el patio, vimos al profesor Merlin enterrar algunas semilla, mover su varita y luego salieron unas flores las cuales cantaban.

—Buenos días jóvenes— nos dijo con amabilidad el profesor.

—Buenos días profesor— dijimos todos al unísono.

—Ustedes son los amigos de la , permítanme decirles que por favor la cuiden puede ser algo descuidada y torpe, pero es una buena persona y por lo que deduzco ustedes seis tendrán una gran aventura y lo más importante descubrirán muchas cosas— dicho esto el profesor se retiró.

Pero creo que a todos nos afectaron sus palabras, una gran aventura; el timbre sonó así que nos dirigimos a nuestra clase la cual era de dibujo, el salón de arte era grande, con espaciosos escritorios, lápices, plumas, plumones, acuarelas, pinturas acrílicas y muchas clases de papeles y materiales para dibujar, los cinco tomamos asientos en una sola fila, en cuanto el timbre sonó Ivonne entro corriendo por la puerta algo agitada se sentó detrás de mi.

—Buenos días chicos— nos dijo Ivonne con algo de dificultad, su cabello estaba revuelto, realmente era un desastre.

—Jajajajaja, creo que Mérida no fue la única que tuvo una batalla con el peine, espera, tienes una rama en el cabello— le dijo burlonamente Jack a Ivonne, esta se quitó la rama y algunas hojas que tenía en el cabello.

—Sabes que lo bueno de no poder controlar tus poderes, es que tienes la excusa perfecta para no meterte en problemas por el mal uso de estos, no me molestes Forst por que no respondo—le dijo Ivonne maliciosamente, no sabía que podía terne una voz tan tenebrosa.

La profesora llego, era una joven de cabello castaño el cual estaba amarrado en un moño, llevaba un vestido amarillo largo.

—Yo soy Jane Porter seré su maestra de dibujo y de biología, por el momento les pido que dibujen un autorretrato o algo que expliquen que son, son libres de utilizar cualquier material que les apetezca para hacer su dibujo—

Rapunzel corrió y tomó algunas pinturas acrílicas y pinceles, Hippo tenía un lápiz de carbonzillo, Mérida tenía un lápiz, Jack estaba dibujando con la escarcha en algo que parecías un vidrio, yo decidí usar colores; Jack dibujó varios niños jugando en la nieve, Rapunzel se dibujó sentada en un árbol mientras veía unas linternas flotantes similares a las que mis tíos de corona soltaban en el cumpleaños de mi prima, Mérida se dibujó sobre su caballo mientras tiraba flechas, Hippo se dibujó a sí mismo montando a su dragón y yo dibuje a Anna y a mi haciendo un muñeco de nieve.

—¿Qué dibujaste Ivonne?—le pregunte con una gran sonrisa.

Ella se puso roja y escondió su dibujo, Jack se dio cuenta de esto se levantó y le quitó la hoja en cuanto la vio se comenzó a reír, nos lo enseño y aunque sabía que era cruel me reí levemente, eran puros muñequitos de palitos haciendo no se que cosa, Ivonne se levantó y le arrebató su dibujo a Jack.

—Lo se soy un asco dibujando, por eso lo detestó— nos dijo avergonzada.

—No te preocupes, para eso son las clases de dibujo yo te enseñare a dibujar—le dijo la profesora con dulzura — Eso es todo por hoy la próxima clase nos explicaran su dibujo buen día jóvenes—

Salimos de el aula y comenzamos a caminar por los largos pasillos, los mosaicos del suelo eran blanco y negro parecidos a un tablero de ajedrez, al igual que en el comedor había candelabros de cristal, las paredes eran de la escuela eran de caoba y los casilleros eran color rojo vino.

Jack se acercó a mi yo me aleje y me acerque a Hippo, el me sonrió, vi que Jack no dejaba de mirarme así que hice lo más tonto del mundo, abrace a Hippo, Jack me miro moleste y se fue, me separe de Hippo y este me sonrió con dulzura, lo bueno es que ni Mérida ni Rapunzel y mucho menos Ivonne vieron lo que hice.

—!Mamá¡, ¿qué haces aquí?— escuchamos a Rapunzel.

—Madre se sentía algo cansada, además quería ver como le va a mi valiosa flor— la madre de Rapunzel la cual era una mujer de cabello negro alborotado, llevaba un vestido rojo ajustado; beso la frente de Rapunzel, la tomo de la mano y se fueron.

—Esa mujer me da mala espina— nos dijo Mérida con seguridad.

—Igual a mi, de hecho la escuche hablando con el director acerca de Rapunzel— todos préstamos atención a Ivonne —escuche que ella mando a Rapunzel a esta academia únicamente para que el poder de ella sea explotado y no entendí muy bien pero al parecer el poder de Rapunzel puede rejuvenecerla pero cada tanto tiempo tiene que volver a usar esta magia para mantener este efecto, además al parecer aquí le pueden enseñar a Rapunzel a usar esa magia para dejarla eternamente joven—

—Esa mujer es cruel utilizando a la pobre Rapunzel— dijo Hippo

—Creen que punzie la sepa—dijo Jack con tristeza.

—No lo sé pero ella adora a su mamá, si vamos a decirle la verdad tenemos que ser sutiles— les dije con mi tono más maternal.

—Elsa tiene razón de bes de ser cuidadosos—contesto Mérida.

Nos quedamos quietos un rato en el pasillo mientras intercambiábamos miradas.

—No ganamos nada si nos quedamos aquí por que no mejor armamos un plan— nos dijo Hippo, todo estuvimos de acuerdo.

Fuimos al patio, nos sentamos debajo de un gran árbol de cerezo, los patios del campus eran inmensos era como vivir en un gran bosque, Jack me miraba enojado, no sabía el porque.

—Entonces que vamos a hacer, no podemos atacar a la mamá de Rapunzel así como así, necesitamos pruebas de que sólo la esta utilizando—dijo Mérida con decisión.

—Yo opino igual, Rapunzel no nos va a creer sin pruebas, después de todo es su mamá es la mujer que la ha estado cuidando toda su vida—conteste.

Todos estábamos pensando como obtener pruebas, hasta que un grupo de chicos se nos acercó.

—Oigan ustedes, tomen esto— un chico nos entrego lo que parecían una invitaciones y luego él y sus amigos se fueron.

Abrimos las invitaciones.

_**Gran fiesta este sábado **_

_**A las 10:00 pm**_

_**En el subterráneo de la escuela**_

_**Si le dicen a algún profesor**_

_**Están muertos.**_

Wow, incluso tenía una amenaza en ella.

—Yo creo que no deberíamos ir, esta prohibido—dije con preocupación.

Jack se acercó a mi como un León a su presa y me susurro al oído.

—Las reglas están hechas para romperse, imagínate que regla me gustaría romperlo contigo— me dijo seductoramente.

Jack se alejó de mi y se sentó, a pesar de que me sentía nerviosa, logre controlar mi sonrojo.

—Entonces, si vamos a ir a la fiesta, además si uno no arriesga no gana—dijo Mérida con una gran sonrisa.

No me iban a dar opción así que acepte, el timbre sonó anunciando el final del descansó, salimos corriendo hacia el salón, pero antes de llegar, Jack me jalo y me acorralo entre dos casilleros y me beso, era el mismo beso de anoche se separó de mi, en sus ojos claramente se veía el deseo, Jack tenía mis manos sostenidas con una de las de él arriba de mi cabeza, nuevamente me beso, yo trataba de zafarme pero era inútil Jack era más fuerte que yo.

Cuando se separó de mi tenía una sonrisa lasciva, mi respiración estaba entrecortad y mi cara ardía a más no poder, gracias a la vergüenza, Jack me soltó y se fue, yo caí de rodillas al suelo, que me estaba haciendo Jack, no podía dejar de sentir el calor de sus labios sobre los míos, pequeños copos de nieve empezaron a caer a mi alrededor, me sentía confundida, pero tenía que controlarme, recordé lo que solía decir mi padre, no has de abrir tu corazón;No le abriría mi corazón a Jack jamás.

* * *

**Antes que nada les quiero pedir una disculpa por la larga espera del capítulo, por favor discúlpeme por la tardanza la escuela me ha absorbido demasiado, he tenido proyectos, exámenes, tareas, en serio les pido una enorme disculpo.**

**Blue Atom09974:jajaja de aquí en adelante no le irá muy bien a Jack jajaja**

**Digi1399 ligth: si pienso sacar a Edna moda pero será más adelante.**

**laidyx: Jajajaja si Jack es un pervertido de los pero, espero que en este capítulo haya podido mejorar la narración y los escenarios.**

**Annonym00se: gracias y perdóname por la larga espera.**

**Zakuro Hatsune: Jajajaja tranquila pueden estar las reglas pero Jack nunca las sigue Jajajaja.**

**Sakura Gremory: poco a poco ambos se van a enamorar.**

**Bloss Frost: también es una de mis canciones favoritas.**

**The stardreaer: me alegra que te guste el Jack de mi historia disculpa por la tardanza.**

**Marina: jajaja claro si me quieres ayudar con el lemon estoy abierta a sugerencia, lamento la demora.**

**blossomxbrick: espero que este capítulo te guste y perdona por la tardanza.**

**Jacken: no tu discúlpame a mi por la tardanza al igual que tu la escuela me absorbe demasiado.**

**Marina: Jajajaja hay perdóname te juro que tratare no tardar con el próximo capítulo, me alegra que te guste a ti y a tu hermana mi historia.**

**NanaCaballero: jajaja me alegra que sea divertido y que te gustara.**

**mimose sempai: gracias por el cumplido, al igual que tu soy gran fan de Jack y Elsa, lamento que Ivonne tomara mucha participación y claro que aparecerá alguien que le de celos a Jack pero un poco más adelante.**

**Reina Elsa de Arendelle: Rapunzel no sabe que es la princesa de corona por que aún esta bajó el cuidado de madre gothel, eugene si va a aparecer pero más adelante al igual que Kristoff, perdón por la tardanza.**

**IIyasvel: si se enamoraran pero poco a poco.**

**Guest: perdona por la tardanza.**

**eReneeMo: espero que este capítulo te agrade.**

**De antemano me disculpo nuevamente por la tardanza y me disculpo por la ortografía, por favor dejen reviews que como siempre digo es algo que me motiva a continuar escribiendo.**


End file.
